Le chevalier David
by Phebe83a
Summary: Il fut un temps ou un chevalier de Pégase traversa le monde pour remplir sa quête, rendre le sourire à sa déesse. Une histoire triste ou Athéna trahie maudit ses chevaliers d'or.


Le chevalier du bonheur

Aujourd'hui il pleut sur le domaine, comme depuis une semaine, pour rompre la monotonie nombre de chevaliers se sont réfugiés ici. Certains lisent, Mù et Aldebaran jouent aux dames. Les jeunes aux milles bornes, Kiki s'ennuie et moi je cherche un livre. Mon regard suit les longues rangées de bouquins. Un titre arrête mon attention, la légende de sir David. David on en parlait quand j'étais encore novice j'ignorais que quelqu'un avait écrit son histoire.

Kiki – C'est qui ?

Dohko – Une vieille histoire.

Milo – Super enfin quelque chose.

Shion – Tu t'en souviens ?

Dohko – Oui je ne pensais pas qu'il ait existé.

Shion – C'était une sorte de légende.

Kiki – Vous nous racontez ?

Shion – heu si on faisait de la lecture, l'histoire de David à toujours était confuse.

Il fut un jour un jeune homme chevalier de la déesse Athéna, les oracles lui avaient prédis une longue quête. Et pour l'époque calme ou il vécu sont destin fut exceptionnel peut être encore plus que celui d'Ulysse.

Durant son apprentissage un jour il découvrit une petite fille, elle devait avoir trois ans de moins que lui. Il se demanda qui était cette enfant, il la surveilla un moment avant qu'elle l'appelle. Elle lui demanda de jouer, au début il hésita mais quand elle partit en courant il la suivit. Il passèrent l'après midi ensemble. La fillette barbotait au bord de l'eau. Jusqu'à ce que une voix appelle l'enfant. Les yeux bleus se ternirent lui adressant un regard étrange, l'homme emmena la petite et il se hâta de regagner le camp des apprentis. Malgré les réprimandes de son maître le regard enfantin le hanta longtemps, puis vint le jour où il l'oublia.

Les années de labeur l'avaient transformé, aujourd'hui dans la grande arène il allait enfin recevoir son armure. Elle était belle dans sa boite, et elle était pour lui, il la sentait vibrer à travers son cosmos. Le pope fini son discours et l'armure de Pégase le revêtit. Il en avait rêvé, il était chevalier enfin. Derrière le pope il aperçut une jeune fille blonde, et il reconnut ce regard, ce regard bleu noyer de tristesse. Le même que bien des années plutôt. Sa gorge se serra, lui faisant oublier sa liesse. Alors c'était elle Athéna, mais pourquoi, pourquoi cette tristesse… Etait il donc le seul à la voir ? Il se jura qu'en plus de la protéger pour elle il conquérrait le bonheur, pour chasser à jamais ce sentiment de son cœur. Ainsi il fouilla la mythologie pour trouver ce qui donnerait le sourire à sa déesse, il arriva au jugement de Paris et il choisit de lui offrir la pomme d'or.

Il prit son armure, une antique carte et partit à la recherche du jardin des Hespérides. Il parcourut longuement la Grèce demandant aux humains et aux dieux sa route. Il fini par apercevoir l'imposante forme de Ladon. Il fit le tour du verger, cherchant vainement comment atteindre un des arbres couverts de fruits. Mais le dragon n'était jamais loin, et les cent têtes surveillaient avec une vigilance de touts les instants. Découragé il s'assit dans un coin. Les Hespérides se déplaçaient entre les arbres, il en voyait deux mais pas la dernière. Quand il entendit un bruit de chute, il se précipita et découvrit la troisième jeune femme.

Elle était à moitié allongée sur le sol, un peu sonnée, elle s'était visiblement prit les pied dans un lacer défait de sa sandale. Sans vraiment réfléchir il se pencha sur elle, l'aida à s'asseoir pour tenter de renouer le lien de cuir autour de sa cheville. Il enroula tant bien que mal les lacets, fit un nœud et l'invita à se révéler. La jeune femme lui demanda ce qui l'amenait ici et lui répondit qu'il venait chercher une pomme pour rendre le sourire à sa déesse. Elle sourit un peu déçu, il lui plaisait beaucoup elle pensa à regret que cette déesse avait de la chance. Elle réalisa aussi que nuls ne pouvaient vaincre Ladon et qu'il périrait.

Elle s'enquit de ce qu'il voulait faire, combattre le dragon. Oui il était un chevalier il tuerait le monstre, à ce mots elle frémit. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir mourir aussi lui dit elle de distraire le dragon quelques minutes et de venir la rejoindre plus tard. Pégase la dévisagea et lui obéit il lança quelques attaques en direction des arbres et les cent têtes se tournèrent vers lui, Ladon fonçait sur lui et il s'enfuit le monstre aux trousses pendant un moment. Quand enfin il eut la certitude que l'autre avait abandonné il reprit son souffle et regagna discrètement le lieu où il avait rencontré la fille. Il la trouva assise quelque chose d'emballé sur ses genoux, elle se releva lui tendit le paquet et lui ordonna de partir. Il parcourut plusieurs kilomètres avant d'ouvrir le paquet, il contempla le fruit. Il ramenait il l'espérait de quoi rendre Athéna heureuse.

Il regagna le domaine et fit de son mieux pour atteindre le dernier temple. Il faisait nuit et il se guidait au hasard, prenant soins de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il trouva enfin les appartements de la demoiselle. Elle était assise à la fenêtre, elle semblait si triste. Il s'approcha d'elle, le léger bruit de pas la fit se retourner. Il lui offrit le fruit d'or et un instant ses yeux brillèrent de joies. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il lui compta son aventure, en même temps que le récit avançait, la nuit s'éclaircissait. David prit congé et ses yeux retrouvèrent la même tristesse. Le chevalier décida de persévérer. Si la pomme d'or ne pouvait offrir un peu de bonheur alors il chercherait autre chose, qu'importe les distances où les risques. Au jour il se remit en route.

Il parcourut le monde hellène, s'arrêta à chaque temple demander assistance à chaque dieu, jusqu'à échouer au mont Pélion chez les centaures. A quelques minutes de la ville il tomba sur un jeune homme. Il était beau avec son air enjoué, il tirait quelques sons étranges d'une flûte. Ils parcoururent le reste de la route ensemble. D'un pas sûr il se dirigea vers une riche demeure d'où sortait un grand vacarme. Pégase le suivit dans le jardin de l'édifice. Il croisa des gens originaux, ici on jouait de la comédie et à quelques pas à peine de la tragédie. Quelques hommes s'affrontaient en joutes verbales pendant que les musiciens étouffaient de leurs tintamarres les rires des ivrognes et les cris d'autres. Le jeune homme l'invita à prendre ses aises, on lui servait du vin et son ôte jouait à faire boire une panthère.

Le chevalier dévisagea l'homme ou plutôt le dieu. Dionysos avec son bruyant cortège, il but le breuvage encore et encore en même temps que l-on discutait, jouait et baisait. L'alcool enveloppait d'une brume irréelle ses gestes, pas très loin de lui le dieu goûtait à tous les plaisirs alors que lui-même s'y perdait. Sans qu'il su combien de temps s'était écoulé, pendant qu'il savourait les charmes d'une jolie personne, le visage de sa déesse se superposa.

Passablement dégrisé son cœur n'était plus à la fête. Dionysos s'en aperçut et lui demanda ce qui le chagrinait. L'olympien sembla plus grave, le bonheur, comment offrir le bonheur. Il fit apparaître une amphore et la tendit à David. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Il suivit des yeux le chevalier qui rentrait chez lui. Il poussa un soupir, le bonheur qu'était ce que le bonheur. Le dieu secoua la tête et comme aucune ombre ne reste longtemps sur son front il reprit son occupation.

David regagna le domaine, il remonta aussi vite qu'il put rejoindre Athéna et lui offrit le divin présent. Il resta comme la dernière fois jusqu'au première lueur du jour contant son voyage. Il prit congé et la jolie blonde retrouva sa tristesse. Abattu il rentra chez lui, une pile de courrier l'attendait. Il ouvrit chaque lettre, des lettres de touts ce qu'il avait croisé au cour de ses périples, de tout ce pour qui il avait une pensé. Il écrivit rapidement une réponse à chacun et ragaillardit repris sa quête.

Il poussa jusqu'à L'Etna où ses prières émus le dieu boiteux. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, le forgeron fabriqua un bijou sans pareille espérant que cela suffirait au bonheur d'une dame. Pégase ramena son présent sans plus de succès et retourna effondré vers les forges. Le pauvre Héphaïstos réfléchit et le renvoya à son épouse.

La belle déesse sur le coup fit un accueil glacé au chevalier envoyer par son époux. Mais le chevalier resta, resta et resta encore. Assez pour qu'elle se demande la cause de cet acharnement. Pour tromper sa vigilance elle se transforma en colombe et le rejoignit dans son temple. Elle usa de son pouvoir pour lire le cœur de l'homme. Elle vit le serment de David et en fut émue. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'il s'agissait de la réincarnation de la déesse vierge. Devant pégase elle reprit son apparence et lui dit. Voici un miroir tu y verras se refléter le bonheur.

David couru aussi vite qu'il le put vers sa déesse la nuit se finissait et il eut à peine le temps de déposer l'objet sur sa fenêtre. Il regagna son logis un peu peiner de ne l'avoir vu. Il reprit le courrier qui s'était entassé et répondit à tous ses amis. Le soir suivant il regagna l'appartement de sa déesse.

Dohko – Shion c'est quoi le papier qui tombe ?

Shion – Je ne sais pas.

Dohko – ha tu finis ?

Shion – C'est fini

Milo – C'est pas une page y a juste quelques mots.

Kiki – Et ?

Milo – Pardon ?

Dohko – Lis.

Milo – ha oui. « David tu as accompli ta quête, ne cherche plu le bonheur, car tu l'offre à chacun de nous. Puissions nous t'en offrir autant. Sir David chevalier du bonheur »

Milo – Signé la magicienne des mots.

Shion – Finalement nous ne saurons jamais la fin.

Dans le silence de la pièce retentit un léger sanglot, Saorie pleurait.

Saorie – David…

Milo – c'est juste une vieille histoire.

Camus – C'est pas utile de pleurer.

Saorie – Non au contraire c'est aussi présent.

Dohko – Saorie ?

Saorie – Vous comprenez pas, vous avez pourtant tous était touché par ce qui a suivi.

Camus – suivi ?

Mù – Le livre est fini.

Saorie – mais pas l'histoire. Il te ressemblait Seiya. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Fidel, courageux et un ami formidable.

La jeune fille essaya de sécher ses larmes, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main de Seiya.

Saorie – Au matin David a oublié de partir à moins qu'ils fussent surveillés. Quand il quitta sa déesse il tomba sur les chevaliers d'or et le pope. Les douze chevaliers le mirent à mort mais elle apparut dans la salle du trône. Elle se pencha sur le corps du chevalier son aura repoussa tout les autres. Son regard accusateur passa sur ses hommes et elle dit « Que votre ordre soit maudit à jamais que Nikê détourne les yeux de vous » « Et pour toi grand pope, toi qui a armé leur bras que le malheur soit lié au destin des gémeaux ». La blonde toujours agenouillée prés de pégase extirpa une dague de sa robe et leva son bras armé. Les douze chevaliers tentèrent de l'en empêcher mais son aura les repoussa. La lame s'enfonça dans sa chair et elle s'effondra prés de David.

Dohko – notre ordre est maudit par Athéna.

Shion – Je comprends pourquoi il n'y a pas la fin.

Saorie – David, tu étais un vrai chevalier, celui du bonheur. Noble sir David.

La japonaise en larme se rapprocha de Pégase.

Seya – David porter ton armure est un Honneur, toi aussi tu étais un chevalier de l'espoir.

Fin

A mon ami David, car ton amitié est un immense bonheur.


End file.
